


No Unicorn for this Princess

by bloodysteel



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: After Atom Dies - Before Day Trip, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub!Clarke, dom!bellamy, during s1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodysteel/pseuds/bloodysteel
Summary: Clarke needs to lash out at Bellamy Blake for being such an ass but she stops dead at the entrance of his tent, watching him fuck another girl. And touching herself in front of his tent.Until she gets what she wants.





	No Unicorn for this Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I'm blushing. What the hell did I write? My mother would be ashamed

Clarke was pissed at that Bellamy guy. It wasn’t like she didn’t put some efforts into getting along with him; he still unnerved her in a way she had never been. He called her _Princess_ about all things. He was trying to get everyone to take their wristbands off to make sure no one from the Ark was getting down.

He was stupid enough to think they could all make it on their own doing whatever the hell they wanted and his stupidity almost got Wells beaten up by that stupid smug Murphy. She was furious. The grounders were threatening them and Jasper almost got killed by them but still, _Mister_ Blake didn’t find it in him to be a grownup – as the older one – and do the right thing by his people.

That’s how she ended up striding through the camp straight to his tent in the middle of the night. She was fuming and mumbling the speech she was about to give him when she stopped dead in her tracks, about to enter the tent.

She heard moans. Growing louder and louder and then – a cry. Of _pleasure_. She frowned – Bellamy was with a girl. She couldn’t just step in and interrupt them; but she couldn’t get her feet to move. She could only see shadows moving in Bellamy’s tent. She swallowed. She knew she couldn’t stay there at the entrance of his tent; she would get spotted too easily. She took a step back into the darkness of the night but her eyes seemed glued to the scene happening before her eyes.

Bellamy’s shadow got up from in between the girl’s legs and she moaned loudly. She threw her arms up to seize his neck and bring him to kiss her. Clarke held her breath as watched Bellamy rise and undo his pants. The girl helped him fumbling the get his shaft out of its cage. The girl stopped once it was out and Bellamy pushed her chest down the bed, grunting loudly.

Clarke stared in awe at the shadow of his length as he guided himself inside the other girl. Butterflies fluttered in her belly and she caught herself wishing she was in the girl’s stead, Bellamy steadying himself between her legs.

Clarke’s breathing was erratic and she was lucky the girl’s moans and cries were hiding her sounds. Bellamy grunted; she couldn’t make out if there were only grunts or words. She wanted to go closer to the tent but it definitely wasn’t a good idea. So she stayed watching the two shadows having sex; when the girl’s moans grew louder, Bellamy pulled out, grabbed her ass and turned her over before pulling forcefully inside her and making her _scream_.

By that time, Clarke’s panties were soaked and she contemplated putting a hand in there just to give herself some release. She knew she could get caught, but she needed release from the pressure she felt between her thighs.

Bellamy started groaning louder and she knew he was close to his own release. She held a breath as she drew a hand inside the strap of her panties, moaning softly when she felt her own wetness. She wanted to come as he did, to find release as he did. She backed herself against the tree near the tent and plunged two fingers inside her, pulling and pushing in the same rhythm Bellamy was thrusting in the girl in front of him. She closed her eyes and saw him smirk, she wanted to take away his smirk but she imagined his big calloused hand instead of hers and she squirmed against the tree.

She came about a second before he did and silence fell around them. She swallowed in pain, slowly taking her hand out of her panties. Bellamy took his cock out of the girl in a ‘pop’ and laid down next to her. Clarke breathed heavily – she had to get out before the girl went out or before the silence was too heavy for her to walk away unnoticed.

So Clarke discreetly walked back to her tent, passing in front of the fire where others were eating, drinking or making out. Clarke wanted to feel that careless but knew it wasn’t in her. She looked back at Bellamy’s tent and the light inside went off – the girl would be sleeping in his arms and maybe she’d get lucky enough to get another round in the morning. Clarke grunted and hurried back to her tent. She needed to get herself off – again; but _harder_ this time.

She bit down her pillow as her second orgasm hit her and she almost cried out Bellamy’s name.

\--

The next day was worse than she expected. Her mood was worse; she had hoped getting herself off twice in a night would be enough to cheer her up but she rose with a sick feeling in her belly – her fingers weren’t enough.

She might have hated Bellamy Blake but she wanted him more. Since last night. She was so _screwed_ – figuratively. She couldn’t bring herself to tell Wells about it; and he was her only friend if she didn’t count Spacewalker, or Octavia – Bellamy’s sister -, or Monty, or Jasper. She couldn’t tell anyone.

She was a pain to be around, snapping at everyone who disagreed with her. Bellamy eventually came her up to confront her about snapping at one of his men.

“Princess looks pissed.” He started and she started to turn her back to him; she didn’t need his cockiness to mess with her again. But he caught her by the wrist. “Clarke, listen,” he said with a much-concerned voice, “I know we don’t agree on everything but I can see some of the delinquents follow you. We can’t break into clans inside our own people.”

She calmed down; but at the same time, she wanted to slap because that’s what she had been trying to make him understand since they got down. “I know. We have to work together; more than half of them would follow you anywhere but since the first grounder attack and the acid fog, we are all scared.” Bellamy let go of her wrist and she felt the burn of his touch. Images of last night came in her mind and she barely stopped herself from blushing.

“What do you propose?”

“We need to organize ourselves and work up our defenses. You’ve started good with your men but everybody needs to go to work. Food, wood, barriers and weapons. We can’t let ourselves starve to death if the grounders surround us.” Bellamy nodded and she felt a weigh lifted from her shoulders. She knew they could work together as soon as he stopped being an ass.

“They won’t like it; everyone got used to whatever the hell we want,” he smirked and she smiled a bit too, “but you’re right. They’ll come around eventually. We should make teams; do you have any plan for it in mind?”

She started explaining her way of seeing things; they couldn’t spend their days working : they didn’t have enough supplies to give enough energy to everyone. They had to work in shifts : morning, afternoon, night. Night duties were only for safety. Morning and afternoon had to get more teams : hunting, water supply, preparing food, chopping wood, building fences, weaponry. Bellamy knew most of the delinquents and they started working on teams and shifts based on everyone’s abilities and acquaintances with others.

Once they were done, Clarke was pleased and somehow found it in herself to be nice to Bellamy. Until he brought up the wristband subject on her again.

“There’s no way in hell you’re taking that wristband off me, alright? No one on the Ark is going to think I’m dead unless I’m _actually_ dead.” She frowned at him; he was still an ass.

“Trust me on this one, Princess, you’re going to take it off.” He smirked down at her and he left her standing there.

She growled out. He truly was getting on her nerves. She watched him go with her fists to her side, ready to march on and kick him. But she was better than that and wouldn’t act as a strong-headed child she wasn’t anymore.

“Hi Clarke!” Finn. She didn’t need to add him to the pile of things that she had to take care of that day. But she tried a smile anyway; he was nice to her and he at least seemed to care about her and followed her.

“Finn. Is something wrong with Jasper? Is anyone hurt?” she asked him.

“Nope, all’s good. I just came to check on you since I saw you talking to mister jackass. Is everything ok? Did he threaten you again?” He put a hand on her shoulder; he looked truly worried about her and she melted a bit. It was nice to have someone who cared next to her. Besides, he was cute. She thought that maybe he could help with that getting off thing, since she would never let herself be touched by Bellamy Blake – even when she craved it – and she felt like she needed it.

“It’s alright. He won’t touch me.”

And the day went on until dinner when Bellamy asked her to come with him to announce to the rest of the delinquents the new organization. They talked slowly and seemed to function as a team, which felt good, and even though some didn’t want to actually work, the plan was accepted by all to make sure everything was set in place to survive any grounder attack.

“So, to ensure our unity as a community and make sure no one comes down to take that away from us, we are now asking you all one last time to take off your wristbands. Now’s the night!” he cheered and some started to rise to meet Murphy, standing next to Bellamy, and ready to take the wristbands off.

“We never agreed on that.” Clarke objected and some of the delinquents stopped to look at her. “Those of you who do not want to take it off won’t be forced into doing it. End of the topic.” She glared at Bellamy who looked furious. Everyone stared at them as if they were going to ripe each other’s throat. They didn’t.

Clarke left them all by the fire and gained her tent. Finn tried to follow her but she wasn’t in the mood. Bellamy Blake was getting on her nerves. She wouldn’t let him force her people into taking their wristbands off. Besides, people on the Ark deserved to know the Earth was survivable again.

\--

About two hours later and after drawing her heart out, Clarke decided that she must confront Bellamy on what his behavior. She knew he might be with that girl again in the back of her mind and kind of hoped he did; her voyeurism didn’t do anyone wrong but it turned her on and it felt good to let her hormones overcome her sometimes.

She walked more than strode to Bellamy’s tent and since she didn’t moans coming from the tent she walked in without warning.

“What the hell?!” someone shrieked and Bellamy’s head rose to meet Clarke’s eyes. She hadn’t heard the moans because they weren’t loud enough and they were barely getting started. Bellamy was half naked and the girl was still wearing her pants and bra. Now that Clarke saw her face, she recognized the girl as Bree.

“Get out!” Bree screamed at her and then she turned to Bellamy, expecting her to chase Clarke away.

But Clarke just frowned. “ _You_ get out. I need to talk to Bellamy. Important matters to our survival. Now.” She almost growled the words but Bree didn’t seem to care.

Bellamy rose to his feet and looked down at Bree. “You heard her. _Out_.”

Clarke hid a smirk as Bree put her shirt back on and stormed out of the tent. Bellamy didn’t care to put a shirt back on, though – and Clarke didn’t mind.

“So, Princess, what’s that so important matter that couldn’t wait until morning? You owe me one; Bree’s going to be out of her damn mind by the way.”

Clarke rolled her eyes and smiled at him. “As if angry sex isn’t your thing.”

Bellamy rose her eyebrow before smiling at her. “It _is_.” He got closer to her, radiating heat toward her. “Something tells me it is your thing too, am I wrong Princess?”

She held his gaze long enough for their body to lean to each other and as they were about to touch, she suddenly stepped back. “Ahem, it’s what I actually came for.” She cleared her throat. “I want to stop trying to take all our wristbands off. Once the Ark gets to the ground, we’ll split up if you want. It hurts and it can be dangerous to take them off, by the way. Besides, we need the weaponry and the Ark’s technology in order to survive. Jasper’s survival is still at stake and I’m pretty sure with the Ark’s med bay he could be out of danger.” Bellamy sat down on his bed and invited her to do the same, but she stayed on her two feet – the sight of him shirtless at a distance already troubled her enough.

“Alright.” Bellamy said, “I get it, you want your mom and all the technology to come down. I just need to figure out a way to calm Murphy down on the subject.” He ruffled his hand through his hair and she held her breath.

Bellamy stopped his movement midway and squinted at her with a smile. “See something you like Princess?”

She swallowed and laughed loudly. “You wish it, Blake.” Bellamy rose to his feet and stood only inches from her. “What are you doing?” she asked him as she saw his hands rise to cup her cheeks.

“You threw my hook-up out tonight, don’t you think you owe me one?” he grunted and his hands were on her face, his lips too close to hers for her own good. Clarke’s eyes were drawn to his lips like a thirsty woman. The images of the night before came back to her mind and she felt her legs melt before her.

She swallowed, knowing what she should answer to his provocation. She could mock him and be free for the night – and the nights to come. Or she could tell him the truth. That he was right. She _craved_ that angry sex he mentioned earlier.

“Make me.” She whispered against his lips. He didn’t expect that answer; so he didn’t react right away under the surprise and as she was about to take a step back and retreat out of fear of rejection, he closed the distance between them and kissed her forcefully.

She locked her arms around his neck and opened her mouth to let his tongue in, kissing him with all the lust she felt from the night before and all the anger accumulated from the days before. He answered with as much vehemence, his hands exploring her still clothed body as her nails scratched her back – he would get scars, but he sure as hell didn’t mind.

They parted, panting for air and Bellamy smirked at her. “So the Princess likes rough, huh?” She glowered at him and he knew he had hit a hard spot. He was right and it made his cock hard in his pants. He would bend her to his will in the bedroom if not on political grounds.

She was about to retaliate when he grabbed the hem of her shirt and took it out, revealing her bra to him. “Bellamy!” she screamed in surprise and he didn’t answer her, unclasping her bra to free her two marvelous breasts.

“Exactly how I imagined them.” He said, bending down to grasp one with his left hand and catching the other’s nipple with his lips. She moaned and let herself melt in his touch, put her hands in his hair to keep him right where he was.

He sucked hard on her nipple, leaving it red and swollen from intense kissing, to focus on the other. His free hand held Clarke steady in front of him – he could feel her knees slowly giving in.

“Bell – Bellamy.” She muttered, swallowing hard on her gasps.

“Yes, Princess?” he asked, rising his head. “Tell what you want, Princess.” She kept her eyes close and bit her lower lip.

“More.”

“I must oblige, then.” But instead of kissing her again, he let go of her. “Take off your clothes, now.” He ordered and she suddenly opened her eyes. His voice was rough and she wanted to object but she watched him take his belt out and realized just _why_.

“I _said_ , take your clothes off. This is the last time I repeat it. The last time I repeat anything to you, Princess.” And he whipped his belt against the floor. She hurried herself out of her pants and panties, baring herself to him. She shivered in anxiety and lust. “Get on your knees.” She swallowed and felt wetness pooling between her thighs. She brought her hand to her clit and started rubbing it when Bellamy whipped her wrist with his belt.

“Did I allow you to touch yourself, Princess? No one touches you but me, understood?” She nodded. “Answer. I want to hear your voice.”

“Yes, I understand.” But she wanted to grind her thighs together so bad it hurt.

“Good girl.” He said, taking his pants off releasing his cock. “Open your mouth and stick your tongue out.” She obliged and he put his cock in her mouth, grabbing a fistful of her hair but he didn’t need to force his cock inside her mouth. She took half of his length by herself, moaning against his dick. “You won’t get away with _that_ , Princess. If you want my cock to fuck you you’re going to suck it entirely.” She opened her eyes wide in surprise as he forced his cock down her throat and she took in his entire shaft. He grunted as he started pulling her head in and out and she gagged, but she handled it. He let go of her hair eventually, looking down. “It’s not very polite not to look at someone when you’re sucking their dick, you know that, Princess?” She looked up, taking his length in and out, soaking it. She could feel get harder as she carried on and it turned her on even more.

As she got used to his length, Bellamy took himself out of her mouth, and put a finger under her chin to put her up. “On the bed, legs spread.” She turned and made it to the bed. He whipped her ass with the belt in the process and she yelped in pain, looking back as she was down on her fours.

“On your back.” He ordered. “You’ll get what you deserve later.”

Clarke laid down on her back and spread her legs. Bellamy settled himself between them and she caught herself praying he would get that cock inside of her right fucking now. She rose on her elbows and tried to reach out for him.

“Not yet. I’ve been playing that scene in my head too many times over, now, and by the time I’m done, you will be begging for and worshipping my cock.” She squirmed and he pushed her chest down – just like the girl last night. Her pussy was too wet for her to hide her excitement.

Bellamy bent down on her, his face mere inches from her aroused clit. “So wet for me, Princess?” She nodded, unable to talk, but she soon felt his hand hit her thigh hard. “I told you to answer me. Last warning until punishment.” She bit her lip – she was curious about that punishment. She kept quiet. “I see.” He peered his eyes at her. “You’ll regret this.” And with that he lapped at her folds, licking the wetness pooling for him.

He entered one finger into her and he held her down as she tried to move on his hand. “I told you that you need to listen to me, Princess. I wouldn’t want to hurt you.” She shivered. Of course he wanted to hurt her – but in a good way. He pushed another finger into her and she cried out; his lips soon found her entrance and his tongue rubbed hard at her clit. She wanted to move but couldn’t. She wanted to scream but she knew the whole camp would hear her crashing orgasm if she let it out.

She felt herself coming close when Bellamy hooked his fingers inside her and started pushing and pulling harder.

And suddenly nothing. She groaned and looked up at him, still shaken and frustrated by the almost orgasm he didn’t give her.

“So you think you can disobey me and have a reward?” He smiled down at her. “Get your clothes on. I’m not fucking you tonight, you don’t deserve it.”

“But – But” He threw her clothes on the bed and started putting his pants back on. She rushed to kneel before him, pushing down his briefs. “What can I do to deserve it, please? You can punish me however you please but don’t leave me hanging there. _Please_.” She felt the begging do its effect and he grew harder. She palmed his shaft and heard him groan, closing his eyes to hold himself back.

He caressed her hair and put his fingers in her mouth to suck. “How long have you been thinking about my dick in your pussy, Princess?” He took his fingers out of her mouth and rested them on her cheek.

She blushed. “Since I watched you fuck Bree.” He tensed and smirked down at her.

“Voyeurism. I didn’t know it was one of your flaws. I’m not going to fuck you like Bree. I’m going to take my time. You’re already begging for it, like I said.” He pushed her head next to his cock but instead of taking back in her mouth his whole length, she nipped at his balls and heard him hiss. She licked them once, twice and then swallowed them whole, sucking on them. Bellamy wasn’t expecting that, but he still grabbed her head to maintain her where she was. “Good princess. Very _good_ princess.”

She moaned and he pulled on her hair. “On the bed.” She rose and he pushed down. She put herself on her back but he grabbed her and turned her around.

“Has anyone ever put it up your ass, Princess?” She froze and shook her head. He slapped her ass and she voiced her answer. _No_. Bellamy grinned and grabbed her ass, pulling it up and slapping it in the process. He parted her legs and put the head of his dick at her entrance. She relaxed feeling his length where she wanted it. She tried to push her ass on it but he slapped it again. “Don’t be too greedy.” He grinded his cock in her folds, making moan and beg for it until himself couldn’t hold it anymore.

Without warning, he pushed his entire cock inside her and heard her cry out, grabbing the pillow. He steadied himself inside her, grabbing her ass with both hands and started thrusting hard, pushing her into the mattress like she belonged in it.

“Bellamy!” She cried out, feeling her peak overwhelming her.

He stopped. “I didn’t allow you to come yet, did I?” She groaned and he pulled his dick out. She shook her ass and tried to rise but he stopped her with a strong hand on her back. “Relax princess, I haven’t heard you beg again.” She turned her head and looked at his face. She noticed his wicked smile and tensed up immediately at the feel of his dick near her ass. “I’m sure you’ll like it.” And he started to push his wet dick inside her ass. “Relax.” He slapped her ass and she obliged, feeling his length filling her. She cried out; she felt him settle inside her and it actually felt good. He started thrusting into her slowly and the sting of pain she felt at first faded away replaced by waves of unknown pleasure.

She cried out his name again, and again. “How much do you love my dick, Princess? Do you like it when I fuck you hard? When I talk dirty to you?” She could hear his grin through his grunts and she felt so whole with him pining her down his bed.

“Fuck me, Bellamy, fuck me.”

He slapped her ass and started thrusting in harder, making her squirm. She was about to come again, she didn’t want to cry out so he could finally let her have her climax. But Bellamy felt her clench and pulled out.

She turned around to watch his sweaty figure overwhelming her. “Do you think you deserve your orgasm, Clarke?”

It was the first time since they started that he called her by her name. She froze and smiled at him. “I deserve what you want to give me. Please, give me your dick.” And she shook her ass to him. She knew she had won him over when he thrusted inside her with no warning and she heard him panting soon after.

Bellamy angled her so he could go deep inside her, but not too deep as to hurt her. He slapped her ass as he felt her walls clench around his cock. She came; hard. Her whole went limp from the shock and Bellamy put an arm around her to hold her steady as he spilled his seed inside with a final thrust.

Then he let go of her and crashed on top of her, holding his weight on his elbow. She smiled noticing he was desperately reaching out for air. He pulled out of her and let himself fall beside her.

She turned around to face him, still full of him, and he smiled up at her. “You good?” he asked out of breath.

“Yeah. You?” He nodded and he opened an arm so she could cuddle against his side. She felt her body adjusted perfectly fine around his and his natural warmth made her feel at ease instantly.

“Wanna stay? I mean, I know you might not want anyone to know about us in the morning but-“

“I think the whole camp heard us, so I don’t care.” She muttered against his neck. She looked up and as their eyes met, they burst into laughter.

Leading together felt like it would be easier now.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it was my first attempt at writing actual very descriptive sex. I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a comment to tell what you thought of it or if you want like, a follow-up or another or if I should stop writing that kind of story right now ^^
> 
> MJ aka bloodysteel  
> Meet me on Tumblr !


End file.
